


happy father's day

by sinsley



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, F/M, Father's Day, Large Cock, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: Violet has a special gift for her dad this year.
Relationships: Bob "Mr. Incredible" Parr/Violet Parr
Kudos: 23





	happy father's day

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, i fell down a rabbit hole last night and wound up joining this hentai houndry website and explored a lot of their disney-related tags, only to find [this great piece](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/TheOtherHalf/610121/An-Incredible-Fathers-Day) and wound up planning a whole fic for it as i tried to fall asleep. i remembered the gist of it this morning and wrote it all down.
> 
> yeah yeah, it's underage and incest and implies even more underage things, but... it's fiction. don't hurt me.

It was early in the morning when Violet snuck into her parents' bedroom. Helen was out doing her weekly grocery shopping, and Violet's brothers were asleep, making for the perfect opportunity for Violet to give her dad her father's day gift.

As it had become tradition the year prior, Bob was already up, waiting for her. When he heard the click of the door as it opened and shut, he turned and smiled at her. He was still in bed, the covers lying at his waist, his torso visibly bare. Violet already felt herself flush at the sight of his broad shoulders and large pecs.

"Hey, Dad," she said, locking the door behind her before she stepped further into the room. "Happy Father's Day!"

"Thank you, sweetie," Bob said. "Eager to give me your present, aren't you?"

Violet turned an even deeper shade of red, but nodded. 

Bob smiled. "Well, better do it before mom gets home."

With that, he pushed the covers back, revealing his nudity. He climbed out of bed, and Violet watched as his cock swung between his legs as he walked towards her. He was still soft, but that wouldn't be for long.

Once he came to a stop, Violet stepped closer, her legs already wobbly from the urge to drop to her knees. As soon as she was in front of him, she did exactly that. She took his warm, heavy cock in hand, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over the shaft. She could feel him start to stiffen and she let her fingers slide closer to his pelvis, teasing his balls. That made his cock harden right up, and once it was pointing towards her, Violet wrapped her lips around the head, sucking at it.

She gradually continued her way down the shaft, taking more and more of her father's cock into her mouth. All the while, Bob stroked her hair, praising her for what a good girl she was being. 

When the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, she tried her best to keep going. She had practiced for months trying to fight her gag reflex, preparing for this moment. But her dad's cock was just so thick, she wound up having to pull off, coughing as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's okay," Bob reassured her. "That's enough of that. Let's move on to the next part of my gift."

Violet nodded. She pushed herself back onto her feet as her father headed back towards the bed, lying down on his back on top of the sheets. His cock stood proudly, straight up into the air. Violet was already wet, anticipating what was to come.

She was quick to join him on the bed, pulling her pajamas and underwear off before straddling his waist. She couldn't help but notice the size difference between the two of them, just how much  _ bigger  _ her father was than her. His hands were probably the size of her head, his pecs just a tad smaller. Her legs were almost in a full split as she straddled him, his waist was so wide.

She didn't have much more time to think about their size difference as one of her father's large hands came up to rest at the back of her head, pulling her down so their lips could meet in a kiss. She was eager to kiss him back, groaning as his tongue met hers. He pulled back for a moment to shush her, and Violet glanced down at his chest in embarrassment. Bob just laughed.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but we don't wanna wake your brothers, now, do we?" 

Violet shook her head.

She couldn't help the gasp she let out just a moment later when one of Bob's fingers brushed against her slit, spreading her wetness. It slipped inside her entrance with ease, stretching her. Violet kissed her father again in an attempt to keep herself quiet, even though she squirmed and bit his lip as a second finger joined the first, soon followed by a third, and even a fourth. 

Bob helped guide Violet back up into a sitting position, sliding her back and lifting her hips so she hovered above his cock. He lifted his gaze to meet her eyes and she nodded. He gently guided her down onto his cock. The head slipped into her and she moaned softly at the warmth and stretch of it inside her. She kept going and going, lowering her hips until her pelvis was flush with her father's and his large cock made her stomach bulge a little. He couldn't help but grin at the sight, running a hand over the bump.

"I forgot how pregnant you look when we do this," Bob said with a chuckle.

Violet shivered, her mind racing with thoughts of being knocked up by her own father, her son and brother growing inside her womb. She met Bob's gaze and he could almost sense what she was thinking. They both knew there was a risk when they did this, as they forewent using any sort of protection. But it was a risk they were both willing to take, and an outcome they wouldn't mind enduring.

Violet held her breath as she lifted her hips, feeling her father's cock slide out of her. She stopped when she reached the head only to sit back down, biting her lip to stifle her groan at the return of that full feeling. She repeated the actions over and over again, fucking herself on her father's cock, all while he watched, running his hands over her soft skin. They landed on her ribcage and he lifted his thumbs to brush the nipples poking out from her perky little beasts. Again, Violet shivered.

The pair became so caught up in their fucking that they didn't hear the front door open, or the opening and closing of cabinets as Helen put her groceries away. She, however, could hear soft moaning and wet slapping sounds, and she headed towards the bedrooms to investigate.

It was coming from her and Bob's room, only when she tried the door, it was locked. If Bob had a mistress in there, she had to know, so she used her powers to stretch her arm and flatten her hand so she could slip them under the door, feeling around for the lock on the other side of the door. She clicked it open and snapped her hand back, reaching for the doorknob and pushing it open.

She gasped at the sight in front of her. Her precious little Violet was sat in her father's lap, fucking herself on his cock. 

Bob noticed her first, turning his head towards her with a shocked, mortified look on his face. "Helen?"

Violet heard him in her pleasure-filled haze. She turned and saw her mother staring at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but the shock of being caught sent her over the edge, and she came all over Bob's cock. The clenching of her hole against him as she orgasmed made him come as well, spilling inside of her.

When they came to, Violet was quick to climb off of her dad, wincing at the feel of his cum dribbling out of her.

"Mom, I-I can explain--" she began, only for Helen to cut her off.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"What?" Bob and Violet said in unison.

"You took inspiration from your brother and decided to service your father for his special day," Helen said. "I always knew you would follow in his footsteps."

"Wait, what?" Violet asked. "You mean… Dash… and you… on Mother's Day?"

"That's right," Helen said. "When your father goes out to get his supplies to make breakfast, Dash comes in here and fucks me."

"But he--" 

"I know, he's a growing boy. Don't worry, it only began this year, after he turned 13. I caught him masturbating once while I was doing laundry and it was either making it up to me on Mother's Day, or being grounded for two weeks."

Helen crossed the room and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I'm so glad you got the same idea. I already had this idea for my birthday of all of us doing it together - well, you two, me, and Dash, of course - but I never knew how to approach the subject with you two. Now, I guess I don't have to."

All of a sudden, Bob began to laugh. He ran a hand over his face and sighed when the laughter calmed down.

"This is so  _ not _ how I expected this to go," he said. "I thought you'd leave me, if you ever caught us doing this. I never imagined it'd give you  _ ideas _ ."

"So you're not mad at me about the Dash thing, right?" Helen asked.

"As long as you're not mad about me and Violet," Bob said back.

"So, we're good, then," Helen said.

"Yes, we are," Bob agreed.

"Why can't we just be a normal family?" Violet asked aloud. Bob and Helen laughed.

Suddenly, Dash appeared in the doorway. He gasped loudly.

"Vi had sex with Dad?!" he asked. "So that means we can have that family foursome for Mom's birthday? Sweet!" He raced off to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I may have told him about my idea," Helen said. 

Bob shook his head and turned to Violet. "I don't think we've ever been a 'normal' family."

Violet laughed. "You can say that again, Dad."


End file.
